Smallville: Krypton
by Charlie Edwards
Summary: Jor-El and Lara ivestigate an alternate Kryptonian ship that crashes on Earth and finds themselves aiding Dr. Charles Graiman and Wilton Knight in creating the first KARR, and meet Lionel Luthor
1. Prologue

Smallville: Krypton

(This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is 2001-2011 The CW Network DC Entertainment. Trinity Jean Knight is my character, but her powers are 2001-2011 CW Network DC Entertainment. Any all Knight Rider elements and characters are (1982-1986;2008-2009 NBC/Universal. All other characters are mine)

Chapter 1: Prologue

Jor-El frowned as he walked out of the Council chambers. He sought the arms of his wife. He was one of Krypton's leading scientists, but the Council found his most recent findings troubling. He was by human standards, a young man well-built about 25-years-old and newly married. They were forbidden to have sexual intercourse, but he and his wife Lara had been attempting to have a child through natural means instead of the council selecting a child's classification, sex, or caste or role in Kryptonian society. They had discovered a faraway planet through the satellite shuttles they had sent out a thousand years prior. The Kryptonian society had become fascinated by this world that was so different. Jor-El had recently issued his findings about the planet Krypton to the Council which the planetary computer, Brainiac had dismissed as heretical and had fare warned Jor-El not to discuss his findings among the general population.

"How did it go?" Lara asked him as he arrived home as the crystalline shuttle raft dropped him at his home. He stared at his father-in-law Van-Dar.

"What did you expect! The Council shut me out. Brainiac even disagreed with my findings. They did approve my trip to Terra, however," Jor-El said with a sad smile on his handsome face. He brought up on the holographic display, an image of Earth. Then the alert system went off as the Kryptonian satellite detected something.

"Kel-Tor, what is that?" Lara asked, staring at the computer's holographic display. The image zoomed in on a buried shuttle that was similar in design to one of their shuttle crafts.

"My Lady Lara, that is a Kryptonian shuttle that has been buried in the Terran ground for 1000 Terran years, but it's wavelength is off so it's Kryptonian but it's not. It is buried off the state of California in the United States of America. It comes from another Krypton," Kel-Tor said. Lara stared at the display in shock.

"We must discover where this ship came from," Jor-El said. Lara smiled at her husband. They had been married a year and both were scientists.

"You have your approval to go to Terra. I'll go with," Lara said. "Zor-El will be upset as you promised to visit him and Kara," Jor-El warned her gently, holding her tightly.

"I'm a Junior member of the Science Council. I'll speak with my commander and they will let me go," Lara said smiling at her husband. "Besides, Zor-El is off world on a planetary expedition to one of our moons. He won't be back for three months. We both need to discover this shuttle," Lara pleaded with her husband.

"Let's call the Planetary Council," Jor-El said. He touched a few of the crystals and three of the head councilors appeared.

"What is it, Lord Jor-El," the lead Councilor asked as she had been woken up. "Our most recent scans of Terra revealed a Kryptonian cryo-ship buried in an ocean on Terra. My wife and I request we investigate whether it is one of ours," Jor-El said. The three Councilors stared at each other. "Von-Dar, what do you say?" The leader said motioning to the leader of Science Council.

"Very well, if you transmit data every 10 Terran days, as time is calculated by the Terrans," Von-Dar said. "Your shuttle that already is prepared. You must acquire clothing and dwellings and a form of income for the next 3 months as time is determined there on Terra," Von-Dar continued. The Holographic link shut down and they hurried to the Shuttle bays.

"Lord Jor-El, your shuttle will take you to the planet. You and your mate will be split up but must meet at the appointed pick up time. The drop off for Jor-El is a place called Smallville, Kansas and Lady Lara will be dropped off in Los Angeles, California. May Rao bless your journey," The Shuttle master said bowing before them. They boarded their shuttle and they blasted off.

Earth, Lawrence, Kansas, 1965-Charles Graiman stared at his new college Roommates. They were Lionel Luthor, Thomas Wayne and Wilton Knight. Wilton, he had known since the men were children. All 4 men were wealthy and had dreams of success and making a difference in their world. All 4 men were in their 20s, and registered at the University of Kansas, located in Lawrence, Kansas. They had just moved into an apartment nearby. Charles and Wilton were in a car when they saw on the side of the road, a woman dressed in white.

"Charles, what are you doing?" Wilton asked as Charles slowed the vehicle down to pick up the young woman.

"Need any help, young lady?" Charles asked the brunette haired young woman who appeared to be in her early 20s.

"I need to get to Los Angeles, California. I'm looking for a rare Crystalline structure located off your coast," the woman said. Charles stared at her body which was perfect. She was well built as if she worked out. She was 6 foot, red hair, full breasts, with a muscular stomach, arms, legs. Her eyes were blue.

"What's your name, Miss?" Wilton asked. She smiled at him. "Lara Wilcox. My husband dropped me off here," Lara said, with a smile. She then noticed in Wilton's hands a blueprint for a car, but a car with artificial intelligence. The blueprint was of the AI that Charles and Wilton were working on.

"Where do you need to go?" Charles asked.

"West Adams Blvd near 110," Lara said as she was directly linked into the Kryptonian satellite that was invisible to Terran sonar, but she knew it was there. She smiled at the men.

"Our first class is in 2 days, Mrs. Wilcox. We'll never make it back in time," Wilton said. She then removed from her pocket a pink crystal and attached it to a part of the roof inside the car.

"Gentlemen of Earth, you will be able to get me to my destination and back for your studies. By the way I am a scientist as well as a physician. This crystal I attached to your vehicle will get us to my destination and you back in no time, less than a day," Lara said. Charles, who was driving, pressed down on the accelerator and the car began to pick up speed till it reached a top speed of 295 miles and they were headed West to California….

To be continued…


	2. California

_Smallville: Krypton_

 _(This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is ©2001-2011 The CW Network & DC Entertainment. Trinity Jean Knight is my character, but her powers are ©2001-2011 CW Network & DC Entertainment. Any & all Knight Rider elements and characters are (1982-1986;2008-2009 NBC/Universal. All other characters are mine)_

Chapter 2: California

 _Las Angeles, California:_ Jor-El frowned as the shuttle beamed him down into water. He swam to the coast as he felt the warmth of this world's sun. His own sun, sustained his people, but General Zod warned him of potential issues of the sun going nova, but even Brainiac had discounted that data as irrelevant.

Jor-El touched a button on his robe and the garment dried off then shimmered and changed its appearance to match the clothes the civilians wore on this planet. He then pulled out what looked like a tablet. He spoke to it.

"Where am I? And what is the distance to the subject?" He said. The _Brain Interactive Construct_ lit up the screen. It spoke in a female voice.

" _The Year is 1977 and the location is Los Angeles, California and you are 15 miles from the alien Kryptonian shuttle, Lord Jor-El,"_ the AI said. He then felt it. The rush of energy & strength from the sun.

"What is this?" He said as he felt power that had been recorded in the ancient scrolls recorded by his great-grandfather Seg-El who redeemed the House of El.

" _You are near a yellow sun which means due to its lighter gravity unlike Krypton you are granted powers on this world,"_ Brainiacsaid. He then asked

"Where is Lara?" He then saw the tablet begin to scan through the Terran time stream and it focused onto the Year 1966.

" _She has met two significant humans, Dr. Charles Graiman, and Wilton Knight both of whom can aid you in your search for the duplicate Kryptonian ship. In this timeline, Lara and Wilton and Charles are in Los Angeles, south as it should be. There is a woman who is bonded to the human Wilton Knight. She has a horseless carriage that requires maintenance and she is up ahead,"_ Brainiac said. Jor-El smiled as he began to move at Super speed and saw the woman leaning over a hood that housed an engine. The young woman was in her late 30's to early 40's. She threw down the wrench in frustration.

"Damn! Of all the times for Wilton to be gone, and I need him now," She said to no one in particular. She then heard a voice behind her.

"Do you require assistance?" A male voice said behind her. The woman, Elizabeth Knight, stared at the physically fit man who stood before her. _What a fox,_ she thought to herself. The man leaned into the hood and stared st the engine.

"Show me what's wrong with the engine," Jor-El said to the tablet he had set down on the ground. The tablet then scanned the vehicle in real time and discovered the distributor cap was loose. A 3-D image popped up of the distributor cap and Jor-El then tightened it.

"There you go," He said picking up from the tablet, a common response as a way of saying thank you.

"What's your name, sir," Elizabeth asked.

"Joe West. I'm trying to make my way to Smallville, Kansas to meet with a family," he lied to hide his Kryptonian heritage from the woman. Elizabeth eyed his body. She smiled deviously.

"You must be hungry. We're not far from my summer home," Elizabeth said starting the engine and motioned for the man to climb in.

 _The Knight Summer House-_ Jor-El was surprised when the butler let them in. He had never known, on Krypton a person to do such servitude except in its infancy.

"Quite a home," Jor-El remarked. The butler motioned for his coat, but Jor-El shook his head no. The man left. They walked into the living room and went into the kitchen. He saw cooks bringing out lunch, as the woman & her husband Wilton was very wealthy.

"Lunch is served, Miss Elizabeth," the head cook said, and Henry Williamson, the butler pulled the chair for Elizabeth and did the same for Jor-El. He placed the tablet down. He stared at the steak and vegetables and a wine glass.

"Is that okay for you Joe?" Elizabeth asked. He nodded. He remembered the Kryptonian satellites that had taken extensive visuals of how the humans ate and drank. He again stared at the black skinned butler as he poured wine into his wine glass. Elizabeth smiled at him.

"Joe, would you mind opening the window? It's a bit warm in here, don't you think?" She said fanning herself. Jor-El nodded and replied, "of course," and he moved to open the windows. Unknown to him, she slipped a sleeping pill into his win and it dissolved quickly. "Joe" came back and sat down. He took a bite of the steak.

"Who are you?" He asked. The woman smiled. "My name is Elizabeth Knight, and I'm married to a powerful man named Wilton Knight. He's always working," Elizabeth said.

"I see. You're mate built a scanner I need to borrow, Mrs. Knight," Jor-El said smiled. He then felt the sleeping drug take effect.

"What did you do," Joe-El said as he felt groggy. He then slumped into the back of chair. She then motioned for two bodyguards to take him to another room. She then grabbed the tablet. She saw the House Of El symbol on it and she touched it.

" _You are not allowed into the system,"_ spoke the male robotic voice, unemotional in its demeanor.

"Take this thing and break down it's software," she said to one of technicians. The woman nodded and she ran her fingers through her red hair.

"What's your name," Elizabeth asked. The young woman smiled.

"Dr. April Curtis, Ma'am," the red-head said. The woman stared at the alien tablet. She then saw a incoming call coming in on the tablet.

"Who is this?" She asked as real-time imagery came over the tablet.

"Who is this and where is Lord Jor-El?" A female voice asked.

"My name is April Curtis & Who are you?" The red-head asked.

"You are not who you say you are, as there is a temporal signature around you," a man said. The woman looked in fear.

"I don't know where this Jor-El is but I will find him or her," April said.

 _To Be Continued…_


End file.
